Manager
Overview: Manager is the only character without a tragic backstory (at least in SlotSpot). They had a supportive family and a good life and probs the most hardship they've faced is the fact that the space cops are jerks. hey are in charge of SlotSpot, and they're an asshole, but a lovable one. They are 26. They inharited slotspot from their parents when they were 18, and have been running it with Kennedy and various other employees ever since. They do not use their actual name because in their culture names are very private things. They also go by Manager because well Man''ager, and they're very trans. They are voiced by willow. They are a capitalist and in charge of slotspot, they also dont pay their employees but they do give everyone cards so they can access slotspots money when they want to. They spend most of their time filling out paperwork and dealing with the HA so they dont shut slotspot down, and when they are in the store they are usually bugging Kennedy or threatening/actually beating up customers who go near the meat aisle. '''Personality:' Manager is super adorable, super narcissistic, and super violent. They also consider themselves to be the parent to all the SlotSpot crew even though they're only like,,,, a year older than some people. Relationships: As said before, Manager considers all the SlotSpot employees to be their kids. Except for maybe Eugene. Slotspot crew is their family, and slot spot itself is them and their families home. They're definitely the closest to Kennedy, and since they consider him to be literally their younger brother and he's the the only person they've shared their name with. Their favorite employee is Elliot who they consider their beautiful daughter who they are super proud of and just want to show off. They are closest to Kennedy however and have a sibling rivalry with him and like picking on him because of that. They don't like Eugene because eugene put the meat aisle in slotspot and manager is a hardcore vegan. They are also not on good terms with anyone outside of slotspot who works for the hotspot association. Manager is currently single but once tried to date themselves because "have you seen me?!" It was a crazy few hours and didn't exactly end well because the two managers kept trying to one up each other and prove that they are the better version. Additional Information Manager is a hardcore vegan. Anyone who dares enter the meat ailse risks getting beaten up by their bat and a long lecture on veganism. Manager's preferred weapon is a baseball bat. They don't know how to hold it, so they bludgeon people with the small end. Surprisingly, they've almost killed people this way because they're strong as hell. Fire axes are also good. They have yet to kill someone which, according to resident daalp expert Spiral, is "wrong and incorrect. Sometimes,,, the things that are canon,,, are worse." How to Date Manager You can't, they're taken. Imagine manager doing a fake hair-flip, scattering glitter on the ground at your feet, telling you that nobody will ever be as good as they are, and walking away. (No, but seriously, they're going to end up dating someone who's really strong and you'd have to fight them in order to GAYYYYYYY (date) manager Things Manager Needs To Be Protected From * Losing their ego * Sadness * The HA doing something to harm SlopSpot * The effects of the pills * Ollie's ridiculous need to harm characters